


All Alone

by charmedlily



Series: My sad one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was depressed when I wrote this, Sad, beware the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in Hermione's POV and it's about how Harry died and left her all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

All alone I wait for you

All alone I hope for you

All alone I wish for you

All alone I dream of you

But wait!

I'm not alone

'Cause there you are

In all you glory,

Standing there in the distance,

I feel like I could reach out my hand and touch you

But as soon as I do, you fade away

Like a half-forgotten dream

And I'm left all alone once again,

All alone I morn for you

All alone I cry for you

All alone I pray for you

All alone 'till I see that shining light;

That shining light that will bring me back to you,

Then I'll never be alone

'Cause I'll have you.


End file.
